


Another room, another bedsheet

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: The Bedsheet Chronicles [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mycroft is the best, Sherlock in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: You need to read part 1 since this is one of the possible endings to it. The next part is the second possible ending!





	Another room, another bedsheet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eloquated](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquated/gifts).



> Gifted to eloquated whose comments made me think about what could happen next :)

As John finally fell into a restless sleep on the sofa at 221B, a few miles away Mycroft lay tangled in bedsheets, and Sherlock’s limbs, as he lay on his older brother’s chest, eyes closed, breathing gently.

Mycroft languidly drew circles on his back, wondering for the thousandth time how he had gotten so lucky to have this brilliant, utterly incandescent, even if occasionally infuriating lover, who reciprocated his love in depth and passion.

This thought was shadowed as always by the undercurrent of distress and fear that this man happened to be his own brother and they could never be together openly. _Ever._

Earlier that evening as soon as he had stepped into 221B he had noticed that John was reacting to his presence in an odd and slightly uncomfortable way. He had always suspected that the doctor was attracted to Sherlock besides of course being loyal and brave and genuinely interested in his flatmates health and wellbeing.

He is sure that John would come around to accepting his own sexuality and his feelings for Sherlock.

 _Perhaps he ought to find some way for them to get together so that at least Sherlock would have a genuine chance at real happiness_. Happiness which came with the freedom to be together openly, without always being stalked by the fear of exposure, threats from criminal powers as well as legitimate ones.

There could be no one else for himself though. Ever.

Even the thought of Sherlock being within someone else physically and romantically caused him such a sharp pain and cold dread but if he needed to sacrifice his own happiness ( and even his life), for his brother’s sake, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Sherlock would resist and resent but he would eventually give in. _Wouldn’t he?_

If Mycroft made him hate him and pushed him away and made sure he stayed away….

He ought to do what is best for Sherlock no matter pain it caused him.

 

Just then Sherlock rumbled against his chest in a rough voice. “Mycroft. Stop thinking so loudly.”

Mycroft smiled at his crankiness, knowing fully well how blissed out he had been a few minutes ago.

He needed to say something even though this was not the best time.

There never was a best time. There never was _enough_ time. _Ever._

_It was always like this. Hidden. Furtive. Secret. Clandestine. Forbidden._

Well, they needed to get up anyway because Sherlock needed to go back to 221B eventually. So he may as well broach this now. Dr Watson may well demand some explanation when he saw his flatmate next.

“Sherlock…” he said softly, hesitantly.

“No. Mycroft, stop it.” Sherlock said with uncharacteristic gentleness, while propping himself up on his elbow and looking deeply into Mycroft’s eyes. “How many times My? How many times will you say it? I know. I understand. I am fully aware of it. You don’t need to keep protecting me. I know you meant well to keep us apart till I was an adult. But now?” He paused. He leaned over and kissed Mycroft deeply and thoroughly. “I am in this forever My. No matter what happens. I will be with you, like this, _always_. Nothing can keep me away from you. Not even you.” He stopped again. Thinking.

Then he said, “ Perhaps the only things that would keep me away is if your life is at risk because of me. But even then I will find a way out which still keeps us together. We are together My. You started wearing the ring for me remember? Till death do us part? So stop.”

Mycroft had thought he couldn’t possibly love Sherlock more but he just fell in love with him all over again. He vowed that he would never again doubt and raise this topic again. He would trust Sherlock and respect him as an equal partner in this relationships. Because that is what he was. He would always look out for him as his young brother. He would always protect him as the man he loved.

But he would give him equal status as his partner. Now and forever.

“Sherlock.” he started again, eyes so full of emotion. And as always Sherlock anticipated what he was about to say.

“Yes. I do too. More than anything.” Sherlock said, smiling. “And yes, we should talk about what to say to John because I may have been a bit naughty and hinted at something. He did ask me a direct question though. And anyway,” he gave a chuckle,” it is kind of your fault because of what you said to me at the Palace. Did you enjoy the view from the bedsheet?” He grinned at Mycroft with such a cheeky expression that his older brother couldn’t even get himself to be mad at him.

He just sighed dramatically and said “You started it, you figure it out. I can hardly kidnap him again. I do hope he accepts this well because if he doesn’t ….”

Sherlock was thoughtful for a moment and said “I think he will. But if he doesn’t …”he shrugged. “Do you really want me to say it again? I will always choose you. Over everyone else in this universe Mycroft. Now get off your fat lazy arse and give me something to eat before I go home. I will deal with John. Don’t worry.”

“You know I worry about you. Constantly.”

“Well stop worrying. Next time I am going to take care of you. Now go! Get me some food! After all that exercise this transport needs refuelling. “

.

.

Later as Sherlock was leaving he held Mycroft around the waist and gave him one last soft kiss and then touched his forehead to his own and said, “Together?”

They broke apart and Mycroft looked into his eyes and said, “Forever.”

 


End file.
